


Examples

by no_exits



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben is doing his best, Harry is doing Ben, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_exits/pseuds/no_exits
Summary: He had been caught off-guard – stupid, really, since he had cleared the other boy for release – so he stumbled over his quiet reply. “Oh, Harry – welcome. Glad you accepted my offer. After everything, I was a little surprised.”“Hm,” Harry replied, “water under the bridge.” But he was grinning in a way that made Ben think that the water under their bridge was still cluttered with shipwrecked debris.





	Examples

“This is a momentous occasion.”

To emphasize as such, Ben flourished his hands before him. They rose above his sightline and then dipped, temporarily obscuring his view of the bridge, which was not only visible but also quite stuffed with people. It was the largest crowd that he had ever had for a royal proclamation. If he hadn’t been groomed for such large announcements, he might have been nervous, even.

His hands returned behind his back. He stilled their idle shaking by squeezing his own skin until it turned markedly white. But that was just a way to calm the nerves, he told himself, nothing more. Nothing unusual for certain – and on his face, a large, welcoming grin stayed throughout the small moment.

“Momentous,” he repeated, “because it is the next step toward uniting all of the people of Auradon. And we can only be as strong as we are united, as one people.”

His eyes flitted over the sea of faces and found those of his parents’. His mother beamed at him, her smile wide and real, and perhaps she was crying, but Ben was _definitely_ not going to think about that right now because then he might start tearing up too, and then what message would he be sending?

He took a long breath and exhaled deeply.

“I could go on and on about the difference this will make to all of us,” he continued, slowly. “I could tell you that the change might be hard – and it will be. But I could also tell you that it will be enriching and empowering, not only for those who join us here today, but also for those among us who have never step foot on the Isle. Because it _will_ be enriching and empowering. For as we are in this together, we are in this for better.”

Ben narrowed his eyes, re-traced his words, and let out a small, nervous laugh, one that was lost to the crowd at large.

“…If it rhymes it must be true, right?”

He was heartened by the laughter that followed his remark. Ben exhaled again, privately this time, and the nervous energy within him fell to an acceptable level. He licked his lips before finishing the speech that he’d spent countless hours practicing in his room.

“So let’s get on with it, shall we? Here they are.”

Thankfully, his people’s attention was easily diverted. Limos had begun crawling over the bridge that connected the Isle and Auradon, delivering the new students that Ben had sent for by royal decree. It was only the first batch, and they would surely be bitter about their exclusion the first time around (Evie had promised him as much); but it was a step in the right direction.

Ben truly believed that. And though he hoped the same could be said of those in the crowd, he doubted their full support. Not that it mattered. He would go through with the change, regardless.

He watched as the limos came to a slow, sidling halt, one by one, lined up like the black lines of a map that stretched and connected the two islands. As the doors opened he could feel the crowd holding its collective breath. He was holding his breath, too, so hard that he could have turned blue and not noticed a thing of it.

The kids lined the walkway and approached him. Heads turned to follow each new addition. He frowned at the trepidation that he saw in their eyes as they cased the view of Auradon Prep. They were not the faces of excitement; they were the faces of withheld contempt and judgement.

He should have done this so much sooner. That was the problem.

But it was too late to be thinking about that now. Now, he only had time to shake the hands of each newcomer with honest fervor and a smile. It was symbolic, and Ben had insisted upon it, even if his father had been less-than-approving.

(“Do you know how many germs those kids have been lying around in for the past sixteen years?”

The answer was “an idea, perhaps,” an idea that had formed itself in a twelve-hour period; these kids had, of course, been trapped on the Isle all their lives, so his contained experience held no flame to the reality of a childhood on the Isle.)

A hard grip took his hand, and he found his arm being ricocheted up and down with the speed of a bullet train. Ben’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Almost.

“’Ello, King,” Harry Hook said.

He had been caught off-guard – stupid, really, since he had cleared the other boy for release – so he stumbled over his quiet reply. “Oh, Harry – welcome. Glad you accepted my offer. After everything, I was a little surprised.”

“Hm,” Harry replied, “water under the bridge.” But he was grinning in a way that made Ben think that the water under their bridge was still cluttered with shipwrecked debris.

But he couldn’t deal with that now, either (or the way the other’s hand was lingering, grasping his, the leather of his gloves rubbing against Ben’s skin in a way that made him hyper-sensitive; or maybe that was their proximity, which the other had seriously, seriously encroached, perhaps, but probably not, unintentionally).

Ben cleared his throat.

“As… I said,” he projected, now addressing all of the faces before him. His free hand moved confidently to Harry’s shoulder. “This is just the next step in a long series of decrees to get Auradon looking like the place I’ve always dreamed it could be. A place for everyone, that is. We can take these new students as – as an example, if you will.”

Underneath Ben’s fingers, Harry’s shoulder tensed. He could feel the boy’s muscles growing tighter beneath his tanned skin and wow, that was an inappropriate thought to be having right now. Ben filed it away and forced himself to focus on the hundreds of citizens before him.

“An example of what is to come,” Ben finished, uneasily, but with an unwavering smile. “An example of what we can finally be. Thank you, everyone. I appreciate you all being here.”

A hesitant but steady roar of discussion greeted his dismissal. He wasn’t bothered or particularly interested. He was more invested in releasing the death grip that Harry had put on his hand. Ben shook his tense fingers out and offered the other an unsure look.

“You can always let me know if there’s anything you need,” he offered, after a beat, because it was the right thing to do and he meant it, even though Harry Hook had kidnapped him and tied him up and begged to throw him overboard and seriously invaded his personal space and made his stomach do funny things every time he stepped close, which was often. Even though he threw Ben off his game.

Even though, it seemed, he knew all of that.

Harry smiled. “Oh. Don’t worry about that. I will.”

-

“This is a momentous occasion.”

Ben’s fingers curled into the extremely impractical leather vest that Harry was constantly sporting. Most of the time it didn’t bother Ben. This time, however, the boy’s body was pressed tightly against his, rocking him into the door of his work room repeatedly as he grinded hard and fast against his front.

This time, it was very problematic, because it was one of the few things between Ben and Harry’s bare chest. But the other boy was hardly going to give him the satisfaction of undressing him – he’d made that abundantly clear.

“Momentous,” Harry repeated, “’cause it’s not every day you get to see the Boy-King all sweaty and comin’ apart for you, is it?”

The words were punctuated by a particularly solid thrust forward into Ben’s hips, one that provided a tantalizing amount of friction that made Ben moan pathetically. He closed his eyes tight and rolled his head upward against the frame of the door. His grip on Harry tightened.

“Unless this is a common thing for you,” Harry continued, lowly, and Ben didn’t have to look at the other to know that he had a shit-eating grin on his face. But he looked anyway, for pride’s sake, even if he was extremely hard and Harry knew it and there was no going back.

“Not… common,” he managed.

“Now that’s a shame.” Harry’s hands slapped to Ben’s waist, pulling him harder to meet his thrusts. “I quite like this view, myself.”

Ben bit into his lower lip to stifle a groan and panted. “H-Harry,” he said. The word was masked by the sound of their clothes rubbing together and the rhythmic back and forth of the door as it creaked on its hinges.

“Harry,” he repeated, stronger now. “My… parents are in the next room, we really c-can’t do this here.”

He had meant to say, “we can’t do this,” period, end of sentence, because he had kingly things to do, and every time Harry showed up at his door, Ben pretended like it was the first time and he might say no for once.

(He never did.)

“Mm. Sounds like you best be quiet then.”

The part of Ben that refused to acknowledge Harry’s semi-frequent visits told him to push the other away, send a real message instead of a feeble set of words to merely give off the semblance of a fight. But a larger part of Ben reacted to the words differently; the lilting accent that encompassed them made the heat in his stomach twist terribly tighter. All it took was a few words from Harry and the other grinding on him for Ben to lose his shit.

Not that he was going to tell Harry that. But with each thrust forward, he was sure that the boy became increasingly aware of the effect he had.

Harry’s hands snaked downward and made quick work of undoing Ben’s belt. Ben exhaled a shivering breath and watched the other with wide, unblinking eyes. As if to torture Ben further, Harry’s pace slowed to a cruel march. He inched toward the button of his jeans and moved the polyester up and over the opening, inch by inch, pausing evilly once he’d completed the task.

Ben couldn’t take it. “ _Harry_ ,” he said, again, the word a harsh pant, hardly indistinguishable from his out-of-sync breathing. This time, the urgency of his word betrayed a different emotion.

Harry didn’t respond verbally. But a smirk blossomed to his lips.

His hands continued at half-speed as he worked on Ben’s zipper. The metal caught with every movement of Harry’s deft fingers, and Ben was sure that he was wearing the highest waisted jeans on planet earth because it felt like a full hour before Harry’s hand was slowly delving beneath the fabric of his jeans and caressing the thin texture of his boxers.

Ben tensed. He was coiled as tightly as a spring; he was positive that he’d come apart at Harry’s first touch.

“You can take this as an example,” Harry cooed into Ben’s ear, so fast and unexpected that he jumped and yanked desperately at that damned leather vest.

“What –“

“An example for what’s to come,” he continued, so close that the heat of his words made Ben’s ears prick up.

He swallowed and Harry’s fingers dove under the lining of Ben’s boxers, wrapping around him in one swift moment, and Ben was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> And god said, "why the hell are you holding out on these two?"
> 
> Ben and Harry is my second biggest ship from Descendants, ngl. So this was mostly for me. But I hope some of you guys will end up having enjoyed it, too.
> 
> And if you're worried about the possibility of Ben cheating on Mal, don't, because Mal and Evie are dating in this story. There's no mention of it and it's not important but it's happening. Trust me.


End file.
